New Game! Episode X: Hifumi-senpai, he's so cute!
by ShinodaChan
Summary: While coming up with enemies for the new game, Shizuku comes to the girls with a request: Think up a secret boss! Seeing this as a chance to be more social, Hifumi suggests using her pet hedgehog Sōjirō as a template and brings him in. What could go wrong? (Season 2, takes place somewhere between Episodes 3-5)


_Camera pans to a view of the Eagle Jump building and its logo, shimmering in the morning light. After a few seconds camera jumps to the inside of the facility, right in the middle of the day…_

"Ahh!" Aoba sighed, stretching as she relaxed. "It's finally done! What a relief!"

"Huh?" Yun glanced over Aoba's shoulder, looking at the screen. "You finished Peco?"

"Yeah!" Aoba replied, smiling. "All his forms are ready to be sent to Hajime. I'm so excited!"

"Maybe for you." Hajime muttered. "I have to animate him in twenty three different outfits."

"Oh?" Yun mused, smirking as she glanced over at the brunette. "Are you finally breaking, Hajime-chan?"

Hajime grinned, shaking her head. "Nah. This is still way easier than animating your monsters!"

An awkward tension filled the booth as Yun practically collapsed from the comment, her spirit broken. Things stayed like this for a moment before Yagami popped in, eyes alight.

"What's going on?" she asked, ignoring Yun's grief. "Ah, is Peco finally ready?"

Yagami moved over to look at Peco and grinned, looking at Aoba with approval. "He looks good! Not a single bug too, Ahagon-chan's got nothing to complain about!"

Aoba's eyes filled with pride and she nodded. "Thank you, Yagami-san!"

Yagami opened her mouth to reply but paused as Shizuku entered the room, a content Mozuku wrapped in her arms. "Good afternoon, ladies!"

Hajime looked over at Shizuku. "Hey, director. What's up?"

"Nothing much." Shizuku replied, the ominous tone of her voice putting the rest of the booth's occupants on edge. As friendly as she could be, no one trusted the director when she spoke like that. No one. "I was just coming to give you guys a slight update, that's all."

From behind Shizuku a gun became pressed to her head and a cold voice stated, "It better not be what I think it is."

 _Episode intro takes place, temporarily interrupting the conversation. After it's over things go back to where they were._

Umiko-chan's arrival to the booth relaxed everyone save for Shizuku who steadied herself. "It's not, Umiko. The specs already accommodated for this." She turned to face the whole group and smiled. "Are all of the monsters done?"

Despite her fall from grace earlier Yun picked herself up, nodding. "Yep, all of them. Why?"

Shizuku rose Mozuku and motioned to him. "Can you guess?"

It took a second but with a burst of realization everyone in the room save Aoba caught on, laughing. "It's a secret boss, isn't it?" Yagami asked.

Shizuku bowed her head. "Got me."

Aoba looked at Yagami curiously, out of the loop. "A secret boss?"

Yagami grinned. "Yeah. Back when we did Fairies Story 2 the director had the idea of using Mozuku as a secret boss, given how she was always slouching around and seeming innocent all the time. One fake wall and a giant cat later he was in the game."

Aoba's eyes widened. "You can't mean...THAT was Mozuku?"

Mozuku meowed loudly as if the question insulted the cat's dignity.

Hajime rose and clawed the air in front of air, mimicking the boss scene. "NYAAA! It is I, the one and only Kitty King! Kneel before my overwhelming power or I shall destroy you and hairball everything you love! NYAAA!"

The group laughed, save Umiko who kept her gun where it was. "I remember that," she said. "That took two whole weeks to code. You're saying we do that again?"

Knowing she was in trouble, Shizuku did her best to comfort Umiko. "Well, yeah. I know it took a while last time, but things should be easier no-"

"Forehead flick." Umiko declared, spinning Shizuku to face her. Before anyone could protest Shizuku went sprawling to the floor, a large red mark on the top of her head. Empathy filled the booth as Shizuku struggled to her feet, wobbling.

"That hurts, you know." Shizuku complained, rubbing the bruise. "You didn't even let me say what type of animal it was going to be this time."

"It better not be complicated." Umiko replied, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"It's not!" Shizuku took the chance to backpedal from Umiko, relief crossing her face as she was finally free. "I actually haven't decided on the animal yet, all I know is that it's going to be small. I was hoping that you girls would have some ideas."

A chorus of oohs and ahhs filled the room as ideas began to pop up as the girls began to get excited.

"Don't worry, director!" Hajime moved to pick up a figure on her desk and held it high into the air. "This is the perfect time for the dayview of the one and only RoboSquid! The ultimate justice bringer, pen users beware!"

The lack of response from the others crushed the concept in an instant, forcing Hajime down in a manner similar to what she had done to Yun before. Yun smirked.

"Leave it to me, Shizuku." she called. "I'm the monster maker, after all! I'll come up with something."

"I think she should do it too!" Aoba agreed, unknowingly making Hajime convulse in the background. "Yun-chan's monsters are top notch, you can't go wrong with them!"

"That's true," Rin admitted, entering the room besides Yagami. "But a secret boss isn't designed like a monster; it's supposed to be something more funny and aimed at catching the player off guard. Right, director?"

"Right." Shizuku gazed down at Mozuku and cuddled him. "That's why I want some bold new ideas. Anything that's small or cute, I'll take it!"

From her seat at her desk, Hifumi gasped as an idea came to her.

 _I could suggest Sōjirō,_ she thought. _I could bring him in, have them look at him for inspiration...I would have something to talk about!_ She glanced at Aoba and a fear crossed her mind, pushing down her excitement. _But what if they don't like him? What if he gets lost? What if…_

"Hifumi," Shizuku called, startling the younger girl into reality. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Hifumi looked down and her lip quivered as she replied, "Y...yeah. I was thinking that...we could use...my pet…"

Yagami tilted her head, surprised. "You have a pet, Hifumi?"

Hifumi nodded, smiling at the comfort of thinking about Sōjirō. "Y-yes...his name is Sōjirō; he's a hedgehog…"

"A hedgehog, huh?" Shizuku said, placing a hand to her chin in consideration. "That's interesting. What do you think, girls?"

"Hedgehogs are cool!" Hajime declared, slamming her hand down onto the table and once more sending Hifumi into Defcon 2. "Not only are they small and innocent looking, they can defend themselves at any time and have their own suit of armor! It's perfect."

"Yeah." Aoba nodded, smiling at Hifumi. "I think hedgehogs are adorable, I've always wanted one as a pet."

A warm feeling crossed Hifumi's heart and she looked over at Aoba. "Really?"

"For sure!" Aoba smiled, flushing slightly with embarassment. "I would've gotten one already but my mom doesn't like pets. I was hoping to get one when I moved out."

"T-then…" Hifumi muttered, raising her voice and pumping her fists enthusiastically. "I'll bring Sōjirō in!"

Shizuku lowered Mozuku onto the ground and clapped her hands together. "It's decided, then. Our secret boss will be a hedgehog modeled after Sōjirō." She turned to Umiko. "That isn't too hard to do, right?"

Umiko shook her head. "Hedgehogs are simple, it should be a quick addition."

"Alright." Shizuku replied, grinning. "We can start tomorrow, then. It's about time you girls got something fun to do anyways."

Anticipation filled the small booth as Aoba, Hajime and Yun all began to visualize their own ideas for a hedgehog boss, not aware that in her corner Hifumi was reeling internally at what she had just done.

 _I'm doomed…_ Hifumi thought to herself, shaking in terror.

…

 _Events jump to the next day, the three girls in their shared booth with Hifumi eagerly awaiting her arrival with Sōjirō._

"This is the best part of the job!" Hajime exclaimed, spinning around in her chair. "Creating a fun secret boss just for fun, no plot or special weaknesses or anything! This is the true challenge of a game designer!"

"Definitely more relaxing," Yun agreed, "Especially since we get to make it from a hedgehog. He's going to be so cute!"

"Yep!" Aoba said, "I can't wait!"

Despite her happiness though, Aoba couldn't help but feel worried about Hifumi. She had noticed the fear in Hifumi's eyes before she had left yesterday and had realized how scared she must have been to even suggest the idea in the first place.

 _If something happens to Sōjirō, she'll never be able to talk again._ Aoba thought. _I can't let her down._

At that moment Hifumi made her appearance, bowing slightly as she slowly but steadily made her way into the cubicle. All three of her spectators gasped when they noticed why: Sōjirō was on lying her head!

"Hifumi!" Yun called, amazed. "Is that him?"

Hifumi nodded, struggling to keep her composure. "Yes, this...this is Sōjirō."

"Hifumi-senpai, he's so cute!" Aoba said, making her way over to Hifumi and gazing at Sōjirō in wonder. "And he's even smaller then I thought he would be!"

Hifumi carefully pulled Sōjirō out of her hair and held him as she looked over Aoba, surprised. "You really like him, Aoba-chan?"

"Of course!" Aoba squatting down so she could be at eye level with the small hedgehog. "Why wouldn't I? He's adorable."

Hifumi smiled, happiness flowing through her. "T-thank you, Aoba-chan…"

Sōjirō glanced at Aoba and gave her a look of boredom before turning away, not impressed by what it saw.

Upon hearing the commotion Yagami entered the booth, laughing as she noticed Sōjirō. "So that's him, huh?" Yagami moved alongside Aoba and looked over the tiny hedgehog, taking in every detail. "He's definitely a good fit alright."

"He seems pretty fat, though." Yun pointed out, watching with the group as Sōjirō waddled around in Hifumi's open palms. At one point the tiny hedgehog yawned, sending the entire group into sweet silence.

 _He's so cute!_ Everyone thought.

After a few minutes of staring Yagami stood up, breaking the silence. "Alright, we can't stare at him forever. We've got work to do, let's get designing!"

Aoba and Yun nodded. "Got it!"

Per Yagami's orders Hifumi gently laid Sōjirō inside a small rectangular box, the sides tall enough for him to be unable to escape but short enough to allow for easy viewing. The girls got to work immediately, drawing out concepts and designs based on Sōjirō while occasionally asking Hifumi to either give the little hedgehog a treat so they could see his mouth or roll him over to see his belly. Despite her initial worries, Aoba relaxed as Hifumi became more at ease with the situation as time went by.

When it was time for lunch though, Hifumi was incredibly conflicted.

"I can't just leave him here;" Hifumi explained. "He hates it when I leave him in a place he doesn't know."

"But you can't bring him to the cafeteria." Hajime pointed out. "They have a strict no animals policy, even for Mozuku."

Down at the Cafeteria, Mozuku looked at the room and gave a vengeful meow.

Hifumi flinched, beginning to shake again as the idea of being forced to leave Sōjirō behind filled her mind.

"Hey, it's okay." Aoba interjected, putting a hand on Hifumi's shoulder. "You can stay here and eat lunch with him. I'll stay too, if you want."

Hifumi looked at Aoba desperately. "You will?!"

Aoba backpedaled at the reaction, if only a bit. "Yeah, I'd love to."

Soon enough the booth was completely empty save for Hifumi, Aoba and Sōjirō. Both girls sat next to each other, eating quietly while they both kept an eye on the little hedgehog now enjoying his own little snack.

"He's so cool." Aoba said at one point. "He's like a little walking thorn bush."

"A thorn bush?" Hifumi asked, tilting her head. "Well, I suppose…"

Aoba looked at Hifumi, concern on her face. "Are you okay, Hifumi? You seem worried."

Hifumi took a while reply, looking down at Sōjirō.

"When I was young," she said, "I was always alone. Nobody at my school was nice to me and my parents were always away. I would spend each day just by myself." She smiled. "A few years ago, my dad finally noticed. He left one day, took me out of school early and gave me Sōjirō as a gift. We've been together ever since."

Aoba was amazed. She tried to respond but nothing came out, allowing Hifumi to continue.

"For all these years, it's just been me and Sōjirō...Even when I joined Eagle Jump I was too afraid to get near anyone, I just couldn't do it. But just having him, being able to have a friend and someone to talk to…" Hifumi's eyes started to wet with tears. "It...it's been so nice…"

"But you and Sōjirō aren't alone anymore, Hifumi." Aoba comforted Hifumi by hugging her, holding her tight. "You have me, Hajime, Yun, Yagami...we're all here for you."

Hifumi embraced the hug, sniffling. "You...you really mean it, Aoba?"

Aoba pulled back so Hifumi could see her face and smiled, a gesture that set off fireworks inside Hifumi's heart. "I do."

Hifumi nodded, grateful. "I see…"

Inside her mind, Hifumi was gathering the courage to move a step further until Hajime and Yun came around the corner, laughing up a storm at each other.

"I guess lunch break's over." Aoba commented, looking down at Sōjirō. "He certainly thinks so."

Puzzled, Hifumi looked back down at Sōjirō. The little hedgehog had decided it was time to sleep and was resting soundlessly in the far corner of the box.

"Yeah." Hifumi agreed, silently regretting her hesitation. "I suppose it is."

…

The next few hours went by peacefully, things starting to slow down as the first model for what was now being called "The Almighty Sōjirō" was rendered by Hifumi and Hajime. Things were going incredibly well for the project: Sōjirō had been extremely cooperative and well behaved the entire time and combined with her earlier conversation with Aoba, Hifumi couldn't be any more at ease.

Hifumi yawned, looking over her work as she finished up. Sōjirō, or rather the ludicrous amount of mini Sōjirōs that together served as the boss were ready. She could finally take him home.

"Alright." Hifumi sighed, looking over at Sōjirō's box. "Time to go home, Sōji-"

He wasn't there.

Hifumi panicked, her face becoming one of pure terror. Beginning to hyperventilate she struggled to process what was going on as Aoba and the others rushed to her side, confused with worry until they saw the box.

"Oh no…" Hajime breathed.

"He escaped?" Aoba said, looking at the box. "How?"

"It doesn't matter." Yun replied, looking at Hifumi. "Look, she's devastated. If we don't find him soon she'll go crazy!"

With one collective nod the three girls split up, combing first through the booth and then outward from there. Before long they had recruited an entire legion of Eagle Jump employees in their search, scanning the entire building from head to toe for any signs of the little hedgehog. No chair was left upturned, no drawer left unopened. Hours passed and work stalled as everyone looked for Sōjirō, only in vain.

"We've searched everywhere." Yagami finally conceded, falling into her chair in defeat. "Outside and inside. He's gone."

"NO!" Hifumi shouted, stunning the group with her outburst. "I don't believe that, he would never leave!"

Aoba pursed her lips, thinking. "Are you sure, Yagami? We checked everywhere?"

Yagami nodded. "Everywhere. Every floor, every booth, even the crawlspaces. The only place that I don't remember looking in was the Programming booth."

A brief silence followed that statement. Then, as fast as they could the group plowed its way through the crowded corridors. When Hifumi and Aoba practically crashed into the small booth Umiko looked up, confused and then slightly taken aback as every member of Eagle Jump filled in behind them.

"What's wrong?" Umiko asked, a hint of anger filling her voice. "Are the boys back? I'll shoot all of them."

"We lost Sōjirō." Aoba managed, panting. "The entire facility has been searched except here. Have you seen him?"

A rare moment of unease crossed Umiko's face before she nodded, pushing her chair out. There previously hidden from view was Sōjirō, wearing a tiny army hat and lazily relaxing in a large shell. Aside from Hifumi the group sighed in relief, the tension only temporarily abated once it became apparent that Hifumi was angry.

"You…" Hifumi managed, her eyes hidden. "You took Sōjirō...without my permission?"

Umiko shook her head, oblivious to Hifumi's tone. "Actually, he came to me. I thought you were done with him so I let him stay." She smiled, looking at the tiny hedgehog. "He's cuter than I thought, to be honest."

Hifumi wasn't listening. Faster than Umiko could've expected she pulled a large gun off the wall and pointed it at her, her aim firm and eyes full of fury as she glared at Umiko.

"That," Hifumi said, rage flaring inside of her, "Is the last mistake you will ever make, _Ahagon-san_."

In a split second Umiko had stood up and aimed her own pistol at Hifumi, her eyes ice cold. "Say that again."

Hifumi didn't lose her focus and stared Umiko down. "That is the last mistake you will ever make, _Ahagon-san_." She replied.

For a long minute neither woman backed down, their stares locked as a mental war was fought. Finally, the group was shocked to see Umiko step down, sighing.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Umiko noted, looking over at the small hedgehog. "I'm not surprised. Go ahead, take him; I apologize for scaring you."

At the apology Hifumi finally broke, falling into Aoba's arms as she passed out. The gun clanged to the floor as the group surged forward to retrieve Sōjirō and check on Umiko while Aoba struggled to wake Hifumi up, Yagami finally doing so a few minutes later with a cup of water.

"Wh..what…" Hifumi murmured, looking up at Aoba. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Hajime answered, pumping her fists. "You stood up to Umiko in a showdown! No one except Yagami-san's ever done that before."

Hifumi paled, her skin turning a ghostly white. "I-I did!?"

"It's okay, Hifumi." Yagami gripped the smaller by the shoulders to keep her calm. "You're not in trouble. Everyone's been in your place before."

"Really?" Hifumi asked, scared out of her mind. "Even you, Aoba-chan?"

Aoba nodded. "Of course, although…" she looked down and crossed her arms in an uncomfortable gesture. "I don't like to talk about it. I'm just happy you're okay."

Hifumi exhaled, calming down. "And Sōjirō?"

"Right here." A voice replied, sending chills down Hifumi's spine. Quivering she looked over to see Umiko sitting next to her, Sōjirō and the shell in her lap.

"U-Umiko-san!" Hifumi blurted, terrified. "I didn't...I didn't mean…"

"I know." Umiko interrupted, offering Sōjirō to the smaller girl. "Here, take him."

Hifumi accepted Sōjirō into her arms, hugging him to her chest as she closed her eyes and lost herself in the moment. When she looked up her face was sad and she looked to the side, unable to make eye contact with anyone. "I...I'm sorry, Umiko-san. I got scared...that he had left me."

Umiko smiled. "Don't be."

Hifumi's eyes lit up in surprise. "Huh?"

"I said don't be sorry for standing up for yourself." Umiko said. "You were braver in that moment than anyone in this office has been with me since I first came here. It was incredible, really."

"Anyone?" Yagami interrupted. "What about me?"

"Annoying character designers don't count." Umiko replied, her tone going dark. "Unless of course, you have something to say."

Yagami backed up, shaking her hands in front of her and grinning sheepishly. "Nothing here, I'm fine!"

Aoba was overjoyed and she hugged Hifumi for the second time that day, squeezing her hard. "She's right! You were amazing, Hifumi. You surprised everyone."

Hifumi blushed, looking at Aoba. "I was really...that good?"

"Correct." Umiko replied, "Although your aim was off, if you had shot it wouldn't have even come close to me. That said…" Umiko leaned in, "I'd be happy to teach you the ways of Airsoft now that I know you can do it."

"I-I'm fine!" Hifumi managed, doing her best to hide her terror. "I could never hurt someone, I'd be too afraid."

"She's right." Yagami noted, Hifumi silently thanking her a million times over for her support. "This was a rare moment for her, she'd never last in a real battle."

Umiko didn't buy it but she conceded, shrugging and getting up to leave. "Oh, by the way." Umiko said, "The shell is yours. It's the same one I tried to give to you before and it seems like Sōjirō enjoys it well enough. Take care of them both."

Hifumi nodded vigorously. "D-definitely! Thank you!"

Umiko left and Hifumi nearly collapsed again, exhausted. "Thank goodness…"

"It's getting late." Hajime noted, looking at the clock. "Probably time to head home."

"Yeah," Yagami agreed, yawning. "After what happened today, I definitely need a breather. Go ahead, you can go."

The girls began packing their stuff and heading out, Aoba herself about to leave when Hifumi stopped her.

"Aoba-chan…" Hifumi mumbled, looking her dead on. "I...I can't be more grateful to you. For everything."

Aoba smiled. "Don't mention it! I'm here for you, just don't go pointing guns at anyone else for our sake."

"O-Okay." Hifumi lifted Sōjirō up to her hair and let him lay there. "I won't, I promise."

"I know you won't." Aoba said, saying goodbye to Hifumi as she left.

 _Good night, Aoba-chan._ Hifumi thought.

...

When she finally got home Hifumi collapsed onto her couch, Sōjirō leaping off her and into his crate as she tried to process what had happened over the day. Between rendering Sōjirō, eating lunch with Aoba and trying to find him only to confront Umiko it felt like trying to swallow an enormous pill.

"So much happened in one day…" she said, hugging a pillow. "It feels like my head is going to explode."

Sōjirō didn't respond, the little guy preoccupied with eating a late watermelon dinner right next to his new shell. Hifumi smiled weakly when she noticed him.

"At least you're okay, Sōjirō." Hifumi whispered. Watching him for a few seconds, Hifumi suddenly had another idea come to her. Pulling out her phone and pointing the camera at Sōjirō, she snapped a photo and sent it to Aoba, waiting tensely for a response. When she got one back, her smile only became more affectionate.

"Oh, Aoba-chan…" she murmured, looking at the response. "I love you."

…

 _Ending theme plays as the credits roll._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** All aboard the Aoba-Hifumi train! Choo choo~

Recently I was watching Crunchyroll's Twitch Marathon and I came across New Game! I love the show, to me it has the perfect blend of moe and serious content (although the characters do look a little underage) while also being able for me to relate to! I thought I'd show my support by dedicating an episode concept in the form of a fanfic, this one taking place sometime during early Season 2 (around Episodes 3-5). Hope you enjoy.

Please read, review and don't kill me if I gave them the wrong names in Japanese! (Ahagon-san is just so cute…)

See you soon,

-Caulifla


End file.
